1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration controlling construction of a quick-release member for a fastening element driving tool, and more particularly to an improved vibration controlling construction of a quick-release member applicable to the field of the fastening element driving tools.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
A conventional quick release device for a fastening element driving tool as shown in FIG. 5 is disclosed including a locking ring 55 of a trigger 54. The locking ring 55 is so configured to lock the hook 52. However, the horizontal component force exerted to the locking ring 55 when it is locked is more than the vertical component force exerted to it. In such a configuration, when the conventional fastening element driving tool is actuated, the recoil force will cause the central plate 51 together with the hook 52 to slightly vibrate in horizontal direction as shown by two arrows in FIG. 5. However, there is no normal force between the quick-release member 53 and the central plate 51 to allow them to come to abut to each other closely Therefore, when central plate 51 and hook 52 vibrate the locking ring 55 will be pulled and then released immediately after time. After a certain period of time, the locking ring 55 will be easily broken due to fatigue by vibration. In such a situation, a trouble in maintenance or substitution of the quick-release member 53 is often caused.